Technical Field
The invention relates to a dual mode clock.
Related Art
Brainwave is a kind of signal of electric current activity in brain. General brainwave is classified into α wave, β wave, θ wave or δ wave, etc. according to frequency. When the α-wave occupies higher proportion of ingredients, it means that the man is conscious and concentrative, and this is the best state for the man to learn or think; when the β-wave occupies higher proportion of ingredients, it means that the man is nervous and uneasy, and the man will easily feel enormous pressure and it causes immunity to fall down if he is at this state over a long period of time; when the θ-wave occupies higher proportion of ingredients, it means that the man is extremely relaxed, and the deep memory of the man can be triggered; when the δ-wave occupies higher proportion of ingredients, it means that the man is unconscious at sleep state. No δ-wave is issued from an ordinary man when he is conscious.
Because the brainwave can indicate various physiological and psychological state of the human body, the brainwave detection device can be utilized to detect the brainwave of the human body to obtain the result corresponding to instant health and psychological state of the human body, for example applying to determination of the testee's concentration, as a follow-up concentration-related application.
Although currently there are various technologies to detect brainwave information, their applications especially those of concentration-related brainwave information are still in development.
Therefore, it is important to provide an interactive system and its display device and brainwave detection device which can issue a concentration-related signal according to the detected brainwave information to perform related application.